Vehicle apparatuses mounted beneath the floor of a vehicle have been disclosed, e.g., in Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 3. Vehicle apparatuses mounted in a box-shaped manner on the roof of a vehicle have been disclosed, e.g., in Patent Document 2.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Pub. No. 2001-258263 (FIG. 3)
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Pub. No. 1995-17396 (FIG. 3)
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Pub. No. 1993-199601 (FIGS. 1 and 2)